By My Side
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Another short story from Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. College student and the secret admirer. WARN : Boys Love, Typos.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto hampir menguap lebar saat dosen di hadapannya belum berhenti mengoceh tentang account receivable, debit, credit, dan kawan-kawannya. Sungguh dia melupakan fakta bahwa jurusan management ini berada di bawah naungan fakultas ekonomi yang notabene bertolak belakang dengan background-nya sewaktu SMA.

Dia hanya tahu, kuliah di Kage University akan membuatnya mampu meraih gelar sarjana dalam waktu kurang dari 4 tahun. Well, dia ingin cepat-cepat bekerja kemudian menghasilkan uang untuk dirinya dan membahagiakan orang tuanya—seperti yang anak berbakti lakukan pada umumnya.

Karena dari sekian banyak jurusan yang ditawarkan universitas termahal di negaranya ini, menurutnya management lah yang paling cocok untuknya. Sekalipun selama dua tahun penuh dia mempelajari segala hal berbau alam, fisika dan kimiawi, dia masih akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil jurusan seperti kedokteran dan sejenisnya.

Maka di sinilah dia berakhir, di universitas termahal dengan bisnis dan bisnis yang menjadi udara untuk bernapas.

Naruto menutup buku tebal bertuliskan Financial Accounting di bagian depannya, kemudian menyisipkannya di belakang buku catatan dalam tas ransel coklat miliknya. Kelas sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat sebelum kepala pirang Naruto hampir terantuk di kursi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Duduk dan mendengarkan bahasa asing selama dua jam dan tiga puluh menit membuatnya sukses mengantuk. Kadang dia heran, mereka belajar di negara sendiri tapi kenapa harus menggunakan bahasa dan buku milik orang lain.

Sekilas dia melambai dan berucap dalam bahasa Inggris pada teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Cina. Kadang ini yang membuatnya tergoda untuk memilih marketing sebagai konsentrasi jurusannya di tahun depan.

Demi Tuhan! Universitas swasta mahal seperti ini bisa setiap tahunnya merekrut puluhan orang dari negeri yang berbeda. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya Marketing Department Kage University ini.

Lupakan fakta bahwa dia juga merupakan satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang termakan kata-kata manis dan menjanjikan dari marketing kampusnya ini. Hell yeah, dia bahkan rela hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tuanya, dia di Konoha dan orang tuanya di Ame, kota asalnya.

Anak rantau, singkatnya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka memang anak rantau.

Sebelum dia berbelok ke pintu utama, ekor matanya menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan di belakangnya dan Kiba teman sekelasnya yang berambut coklat gelap. Seperti ada yang menyihirnya, tanpa sadar langkahnya melambat bahkan terhenti.

Di sana ada Uchiha Sasuke mahasiswa Industrial Engineering dan teman sekelasnya berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Naruto, pintu utama.

Sebagai pengalihan, dia memilih berhenti di depan majalah dinding buatan organisasi terbesar di kampusnya. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup menatap Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang berlalu di belakangnya. Tidak seperti Kiba yang dengan mudahnya menatap mereka, dan mengangguk pada Sasuke—yang sebenarnya berada di kelompok yang sama saat mereka dalam masa orientasi.

Beda dengan Naruto yang memang tidak saling mengenal dengan Sasuke, dia merasa tidak ada alasan untuk menatap apalagi menyapanya. Sama sekali tidak, apalagi ketika jantungnya sedang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

Bukan, bukan rahasia bagi Kiba. Sahabat pirangnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Maka saat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kaca itu, Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa. Dan Kiba tahu temannya ini masih berharap bisa mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di area parkiran dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Baik itu di asrama, di kantin, atau di kampus seperti tadi.

"Dia selalu tampan."

Kiba mendengus di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak coba dekati saja."

"Kau gila?!"

Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia yakin pasti sekarang dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang gadis dengan wajahnya yang merah. Sial memang.

Apalagi saat beberapa di antara mereka disana menoleah pada Naruto. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Tidak, aku waras."

"Apa alasanku mendekatinya? Well, aku tahu kita sesama lelaki jadi wajar jika ingin berteman, tapi kita bukan di jurusan yang sama, bukan di gedung asrama yang sama dan bukan dari kota yang sama."

Satu hembusan napas mengakhiri keluhan Naruto.

"Aku berada di kelompok yang sama dengannya saat orientasi kalau kau lupa."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Karena terlalu sibuk berdebat ringan dengan Kiba, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka sekarang sudah melewati area parkiran, tepatnya di depan sebuat ATM centre milik kampusnya.

Kekecewaan tak luput dari pandangan Kiba pada wajah sahabatnya, rupanya sang Pangeran Uchiha telah menghilang. Namun Naruto tak ambil pusing terlalu lama, setidaknya dia bisa melihat si pangeran hari ini.

"Mau makan dimana?"

Kiba bertanya sambil tetap berjalan lurus di depan Naruto, sesekali dia mengusap dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Sekalipun mereka tinggal di student-housing, bukan berarti makanan mereka juga termasuk dalam tanggungan. Ini karena kampus mereka juga menyediakan sebuah area restoran dengan berbagai macam makanan dari penjuru daerah.

Mata biru itu menyipit melihat segerombolan mahasiswi menggunakan rok hitam dan kemeja putih, ada tugas presentasi sepertinya. "Aku malas makan di luar, kita beli lalu bawa ke kamar saja." Salah satu di antara gerombolan itu tersenyum ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah, mungkin pengaruh matahari pikir Naruto yang kemudian membalas senyuman itu dengan charming-nya.

Saat gerombolan itu berlalu Naruto melihat Kiba mengangguk sekilas sebelum mereka berdiri di garis yang sama, menunggu arus kendaraan melambat. Sebenarnya jarak antara asrama dan kampus mereka tidaklah begitu jauh, bisa dibilang berseberangan. Hanya saja ada dua jalur one-way yang memisahkan mereka.

Naruto bisa merasakan keringat menetes dari balik kaus kerah hitamnya, "Kenapa hari ini panas sekali?!" Sedangkan sahabat sekaligus roommate-nya ini diam-diam menyetujui perkataannya, terlihat dari bagian belakang kaus kuning yang dikenakannya telah basah karena keringat.

"Aku rasa kita cukup membeli yang cepat saji saja, aku malas menunggu." Kiba berujar sambil merogoh saku bagian belakang jeans-nya kemudian mengambil selembar uang dari dompet coklatnya.

"Kalau begitu beli fried chicken saja." Usul Naruto, kemudian dia mengikuti kegiatan pemuda di sampingnya—mengambil selembar uang dari dompet hitamnya.

"Oke."

* * *

Naruto menunggu di luar sedangkan sedangkan Kiba yang masuk dan memesan makan siang mereka. Saat ini dia duduk di bangku kayu yang cukup panjang tak jauh dari restoran tempatnya membeli makan, sejujurnya dia malas berdesak-desakan di cuaca yang seperti ini sekalipun restoran itu sudah full AC.

Baginya, duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang saat ini lebih baik. Sekarang memang musim panas, dan Konoha memang dikelilingi banyak pohon yang rindang, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan orang-orang akan bermandikan keringat saat keluar dari rumah—bahkan di dalam rumah sekalipun tidak menjamin.

Sudah hampir lima menit dia menunggu saat ponselnya bergetar. Ibu jarinya mengusap layar dengan beberapa goresan itu sekali. Rupanya ada pesan masuk.

"Kiba?" Alisnya yang nyaris pirang senada rambutnya mengerut.

**Mungkin akan sedikit lama, di sini agak ramai.**

Naruto mendengus. Di musim panas seperti ini, pasti mahasiswa yang lain juga berpikiran yang sama—membeli makanan cepat saji—ketimbang menunggu makanan itu dibuat terlebih dahulu seperti apa yang dilakukan kebanyakan restoran di wilayah asrama mereka.

Kini kedua ibu jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar itu, mengirim balasan untuk Kiba. Setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, dia pun membuka tas ransel coklatnya dan mengeluarkan earphone putih dari sana. Mungkin sedikit musik bisa mendinginkan suasana, pikirnya.

Sesaat setelahnya terdengar lantunan gitar disusul dan suara sang vokalis, Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu milik NICO Touches the Walls mengalun dari earphone-nya. Sesekali kaki yang dibalut sneaker merah itu terhentak-hentak ke tanah dengan rumput yang tumbuh jarang di bawahnya.

Saat ini terdengar tetesan air hujan di telinganya, ini adalah bagian yang cocok mengingat sekarang panas sedang menyengat. Sekilas dia melirik jam tangan merah di tangan kirinya, sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu Kiba.

Lagu yang tadi sudah berakhir digantikan milik Hemenway, By My Side. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun, ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya. Ketika matanya memandang ke sebelah kiri, rupanya dia tidak sendiri.

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat—I need you here right by my side.

"Sial."

Bisiknya pelan, Naruto merasa tersindir oleh lirik lagu ini. Di sampingnya, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk sambil membaca buku setebal lima centi.

Mata birunya tidak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah pemuda yang saat ini bergerak memutar tutup botol minuman dinginnya. Naruto menelan ludah, bukan karena merasa tergiur oleh minuman itu. Bibir tipis milik Sasuke menempel erat pada bibir botol itu, dua tegukan jelas terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati, dengan bodohnya merasa iri pada sebuah botol. Dalam hati dia berharap pangeran di sampingnya tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah menjadi objek perhatian Naruto. Mulai dari kemeja biru donker yang dikancing rapat di ujung lengannya, hingga sepasang sneaker berwarna senada.

Apapun yang digunakan oleh orang sempurna seperti dia pastilah akan terlihat sempurna pula.

Kegugupan jelas terlihat pada pemuda berambut pirang ini, kakinya tidak berhenti dia goyangkan untuk menutupi getaran halus di sana. Dia mengumpat pada Kiba yang belum juga datang, sekuat tenaga dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh lain, cukup berdehem dengan keras seperti yang dia lakukan sedetik yang lalu—sudah cukup membuktikan betapa gugupnya dia.

Lagi-lagi mata biru itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, namun kali ini bukan cuma matanya yang terbuka lebar, melainkan mulutnya juga. Tangan putih itu bergerak melepaskan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, memperlihatkan jelas leher mulus dan dadanya yang dibalut kaus tipis berwarna putih.

Lagi-lagi Naruto meneguk ludah, dia tidak sanggup lagi. Ini terlalu panas, sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah.

Leher panjang itu terlihat begitu bersih, dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Ada setetes keringat yang mengalir di sana.

"Shit!"

Naruto mengumpat, sangat pelan. Orang di sampingnya ini seakan menggodanya. Lupakan kalo mata hitam tajam itu sedang menatap seirus pada buku yang dibacanya. Jangan salahkan Naruto yang merasa tergoda

Untuk mengusir kegugupan, Naruto lagi-lagi melirik pada jam tangannya. Sudah 20 menit. Kenapa Kiba belum datang, atau sekalian saja si Uchiha ini yang pergi—sekalipun sebenarnya dia tidak rela.

Lagu di playlist-nya sudah terputar secara random, sejak lagu milik Hemenway terganti dengan lagu lain, dia sudah tidak fokus lagi. Sepanjang lagu By My Sida tadi, Naruto benar-benar merasa tersindir. Kalau lagu itu bukan lagu favoritnya, pasti sudah langsung dia hapus. Terima kasih kepada tuan Sasuke yang bersedia menemani.

Sejujurnya dia ingin menyapa, tapi dia bingung harus mulai dari mana. Oh ayolah, mengajak orang lain berkenalan bukanlah hal yang tercela. Tapi kembali kepada mereka yang notabene sesama lelaki, wanita sekalipun akan terlihat aneh kalo tiba-tiba ada wanita lain yang mengajakmu berkenalan hanya karena duduk di bangku yang sama.

* * *

"Sial Kibaaaa! Kau bahkan tidak ingat nama lengkapnya?!"

Naruto hampir saja menelan bulat-bulat teman kamarnya karena melupakan hal sepele yang penting baginya.

"Aku Cuma ingat namanya Sasuke, aku tidak ingat nama belakangnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Alis Naruto berkedut. "Kenapa kau bilang?! Tentu saja karena dia tampan, dan dia adalah lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang! Dan melupakan si brengsek Sai."

Ujung-ujungnya pembahasan ini akan berakhir pada salah satu mantan Naruto, Sai. Jujur saja Kiba merasa tipe lelaki pilihan Naruto selalu sama, berkulit putih dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan kecerdasan yang menonjol. Kiba berpikir bahwa faktor terakhir untuk menutupi kekuarangan sahabatnya yang sangat payah dalam hal menghitung.

Sejak mereka putus waktu lulus SMA kemarin, Naruto belum bisa menerima sekalipun dia yang memutuskan. Kiba juga mungkin akan mengambil jalan yang sama jikalau kekasihnya tidak pernah mengirimi kabar padahal dia terlihat sangat aktif di jejaring sosialnya.

Masalahnya di sini, Naruto sudah terlanjur cinta—Kiba ingin muntah kalau mengingat ini. Untungnya saat mereka sudah memasuki pertengahan semester pertama mereka, Naruto sudah melupakan seratus persen tentang mantannya yang suka tersenyum itu, Kiba tidak bohong. Sai memang lumayan tampan dan tergolong primadona di sekolah mereka dulu, tapi juga aneh karena selalu tersenyum saat berbicara.

"Memangnya dia tidak stright?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Errr—ya aku kan cuma mau mencari tahu. Kalaupun dia stright ya apa boleh buat." Naruto tersenyum lima jari setelahnya.

Kiba masih ingat saat memasuki akhir minggu pertama program matrikulasi—program pemantapan atau persiapan mahasiswa terhadap lingkungan baru (multicultural)—di mana dia dan Naruto dalam keadaan lesu kembali ke kamar setelah menerima pelajaran English dan Matematika dasar dari pagi sampai petang. Mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke, dan sahabat pirangnya itu sukses tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang pangeran.

Beruntungnya Kiba dan Sasuke berada di kelopok yang sama saat masa orientasi berikutnya, namun sialnya dia lupa siapa nama lengkap temannya itu.

"Lalu kalau kau tahu nama lengkapnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kiba melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti stalker. Sekalipun tidak yakin seratus persen, tapi Kiba tahu kemampuan temannya ini dalam hal mencari informasi di dunia maya. Well, Naruto hampir punya seluruh akun sosial, baik yang sedang populer ataupun baru diluncurkan.

"Hanya Sasuke ya? Tak apa, aku pasti bisa!"

Akhirnya selama hampir satu jam penuh kamar itu diselimuti keheningan, sesekali terdengar desisan pelan dari Naruto yang menenggelamkan diri pada ponselnya.

"YESS! AKHIRNYAAA!"

Kiba yang sedang sibuk meneliti salah satu koleksi gambar anjingnya tersentak mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Sudah dapat?"

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk terlalu antusias. "Apa saja?"

"Facebook dan Twitter."

Kiba mendengus. Ada berapa orang yang bernama Sasuke menggunakan Facebook dan Twitter. Sahabatnya ini memang hebat.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Awalnya aku mencoba mencari secara manual di Facebook dan Twitter, tapi terlalu banyak—"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai, beruntungnya aku terpikir membuka grup khusus Batch kita di Facebook. Daaann! Rupanya dia bergabung! Sekalipun aku agak kesulitan karena namanya diawali huruf S."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk paham. Rupanya Naruto lumayan cerdik juga. Di negara ini memang banyak yang bernama Sasuke, namun di kampus mereka, bisa dihitung jari atau bahkan hanya Sasuke yang dimaksud saja.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?"

Naruto tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Tangan kecoklatan Naruto membentuk gerakan mengipasi di bagian leher—salah satu cara menghilangkan kegugupan.

Dari hasil pantauannya selama dua semester ini, Sasuke memang tergolong orang yang anti-sosial. Di akun Facebook-nya saja dia jarang membalas komentar orang lain terhadap foto ataupun status yang sangat jarang dia update.

Apalagi di twitter, hanya sekali saja dia terlihat me-retweet status milik club bola atau kutipan-kutipan menarik. Apalagi mengganti avatar, sejak hari dimana Naruto menemukan akun-akunnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah mengganti fotonya.

Sebetulnya dia penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di sini, well tidak mungkin dia hanya datang kemari untuk menghabiskan isi buku itu. Naruto yakin Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal perpustakaan. Menurut asumsinya, Sasuke sedang menunggu sama sepertinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari ekor mata birunya. Rambut hitam kebiruan itu begitu tegak berdiri, Naruto penasaran seperti apa rasanya saat disentuh. Wajahnya memiliki rahang yang bagus, sehingga mampu menopang semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Ah, Naruto yakin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Maka dia memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, terlihat dua orang perempuan yang keluar dari restoran tempat Kiba berada. Sudah hampir 25 menit lamanya dia menunggu. Sialnya, matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dan kembali melanjutkan kebiasaan barunya—melirik lelaki tampan di sebelahnya.

Mata biru itu kini melebar melewati batasnya, bahkan seolah mau copot dari tempatnya.

Bukan Sasuke dan buku tebalnya yang dia dapati, melainkan Sasuke dan mata hitam elangnya yang menatap tepat ke mata birunya. "Ada masalah?"

SHIT!

Suara baritone-nya terdengar begitu seksi! Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar suara sang pujaan hati, namun sialnya dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan—ketahuan menelanjangi orang lain lewat pandangan.

"Hah? Eh—tidak! Masalah apanya? HAHAHA."

Naruto ingin menangis sekarang, kenapa dia tertawa, kenapa dia terbata, kenapa. Ingin sekali dia tenggelam ke dalam sumur dan tidak kembali lagi. Terkutuklah Kiba dan ayam gorengnya. Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan kalau selama ini dia tak hentinya dilirik oleh Naruto.

Untungnya setelah bertanya begitu, Sasuke kembali fokus pada bukunya. Sialnya lagi, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi sekalipun Naruto tertawa dengan hebohnya tadi. Sejurus kemudian Naruto membuang napas kuat-kuat dan langsung merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa harus menghela napas sekuat tadi. Pastilah si tampan ini mendengarnya.

Naruto berpikir keras, apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia seolah kehilangan alasan untuk pergi dari sana. Dalam hati dia tertawa, memangnya Uchiha ini peduli kemana dan kenapa dia pergi.

Tentu saja orang yang gugup seperti Naruto pasti sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, belum lagi tadi jelas-jelas Sasuke bertanya. Bisa saja Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto sengaja pergi setelah ketahuan melirik terus-menerus ke arahnya.

"Ah! Kiba lama sekali!"

Naruto mengeluh sambil pura-pura melihat jamnya, bodohnya suara cemprengnya sengaja dia besar-besarkan terbukti dari lirikan yang dia dapat dari orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan restoran itu.

Memalukan.

Cukup sudah, ini terlalu memalukan dan menjatuhkan harga diinya sebagai lelaki. Maka dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, dia sudah tidak peduli apa pendapat Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sambil menunduk dalam-dalam dia melangkah.

"Hei."

Jantung Naruto berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, Sasuke, memanggilnya. Demi Tuhan!

Dengan gerakan kaku layaknya robot dia menoleh. Jangan sampai Sasuke malah memakinya ataupun bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak tentang mengapa-kau-memperhatikanku-terus-itu-mengganggu.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Naruto rasanya mau pingsan sekarang.

Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan buku tebalnya di kursi kayu itu. Seperti tersihir, Naruto tidak bisa memandang ke arah lain selain mata hitam itu.

Tidak! Mereka terlalu dekat, dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mencium bau parfum yang digunakan Sasuke. Baunya sangat seksi, batin Naruto sinting.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu."

Great!

Terlalu gugup dan melakukan kesalahan yang bodoh, lagi. Sungguh first impression yang bagus, Naruto.

"Eh? Terima kasih. HAHAHA." Tawa yang sangat dipaksakan, sangat kentara.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil dompet yang diulurkan Sasuke, tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh punggung tangan putih itu.

Naruto seperti tersengat listrik oleh sentuhan sederhana itu. Tangan Sasuke sangat dingin, berbeda jauh dengan tangannya yang hangat namun berkeringat karena gugup.

Naruto langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang hormat sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah memerah. "Te-terima kasih!"

Kemudian tanpa menoleh ataupun menunjukkan wajahnya, dia segera beranjak dari sana. Langkahnya terasa berat, di bawah sana kakinya sudah berkeringat karena gugup.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Industrial Engineering 2012."

Satu langkah milik Naruto kontan terhenti, kali ini dia refleks memutar tubuhnya ditambah wajah tololnya dengan garis kemerahan yang jelas di bagian pipi.

"Eh?!"

**FIN**

Oke saya tau ini gantung. Cuma sekedar publish aja, kebetulan ada ide. Lumayanlah kalo ada yang mau read, apalagi review XD

Sorry for the typos yaaa, it takes too short to made it, tbh LOL 

**July 28th, 2013 - Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
